


襪痕

by lovetitle



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, 主角病病的, 主角的名字根本沒出現（爆, 有點肉R15吧（？
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:56:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9616844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetitle/pseuds/lovetitle
Summary: 搬文





	

**Author's Note:**

> 搬文

我的情人會穿很緊的襪子，穿著很緊的襪子一整天下來，腳上難免會出現一圈襪子所造成的痕跡，我稱它叫「襪痕」。  
  
＊  
  
我很喜歡我的情人穿著襪子的模樣，黑色的短筒襪配上他那白皙的膚色，堪稱絕配。  
  
這當然是只有我能看到的景色，每天早上看他把長褲拉起，露出穠纖合度的小腿，將純黑色的襪子套上。  
  
這樣的場景，我怎樣都看不膩，要我看一輩子，我還嫌少。  
  
深黑色的襪子一點一滴的吞噬他那白皙玉嫩的腳，腳指、腳背、腳跟、腳踝，全都包覆起來。  
  
有時，我還真忌妒那襪子，可以一整天都緊貼著他的腳，直到他把襪子脫下來。  
  
＊  
  
每天看到他腳上的襪痕，像是腳鐐般，規範著什麼，必須要遵守著什麼。  
  
但是我只想把他弄壞，破壞一切，讓他哭著求我。  
  
「阿…慢點，要壞了….」  
  
讓他發出浪聲浪語，讓他展現跟平時不一樣的他，只有我能聽到他不同平時的聲音、我能看到他不同於平常的一面。  
  
＊  
  
每次做愛，我都喜歡從他的腳開始挑逗起。  
  
親吻他的腳尖，含住他的腳指，舔拭他的腳背，啃咬他的腳踝，不管是哪種行為都會讓他滿臉通紅。即便我們在一起的時間早已從一位數邁入兩位數，也從一字頭邁入二字頭，但是他依舊如此。真是可愛的人啊。  
  
延著腳慢慢上移，就會來到襪痕的位子。  
  
烙印在肌膚上的襪痕，觸摸起來的感覺可不是刺青或傷口可以比擬的。  
  
依舊有著肌膚細緻有彈性的觸感，又有著不同於一般皮膚單純的細緻感，多了點，刺激感。  
  
每每觸碰到襪痕，都讓我難以自制。  
  
＊  
  
曾經，我問過他，「你喜歡穿那麼緊的襪子？」  
  
他點點頭，當作回答。  
  
我得到了答案，也就這般認定了。  
  
直到那天，我意外的發現，事實不是我所認為的那樣。  
  
那天早上，我看他站在衣櫃前，左手拿著一般襪，右手拿著無痕襪，比畫一會，放下左手拿的一般襪。  
  
那時在他的動作中，我看到一種東西叫戀戀不捨。  
  
其實他沒我想像中喜歡緊襪子，其實他也想穿無痕襪，但是為了要穿哪種襪子而困擾的他，也很可愛呢。

 

 

END


End file.
